


【快新】归居

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 27 Kaito x 17 Shinichi, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: “做吗，怪盗先生？”





	【快新】归居

**Author's Note:**

> \- @快新创作活动（主题：宵夜）给的灵感，感谢皮下的老师们！  
> \- 无以回报唯有刹车(x)
> 
> \- 没有解药，新一以柯南身份长大，应该算是成长快柯？  
> \- 老夫老夫 27岁魔术师斗 x 17岁高三学生新
> 
> \- 幼稚园文笔，还请各位不、不要带脑子观看…ry  
> \- 最近翻译多了感觉怎么写都带着浓浓的翻译腔……其实算是有sex但是没、没有车？
> 
> \- 未成年人不要看，谢谢配合！

 

*

「我总是像中学生那样多情，像白鹅那样天真。*」

 

中学生可能没那么多情，不过是收个情书顺便拒绝，受欢迎的魔术师倒是风度翩翩乱洒魅力惹来一众桃花。可魔术师又过分天真，知世故而不世故，多年置身泥淖却一袭白衣不染污浊。

 

「人一堕入爱河，爱得过了头，听任激情驱使，就难免干傻事。*」

 

啧……说的可不就是自己今晚要做的事吗。

 

工藤新一，或者说江户川柯南，把目光从桌上摊着的书上移开，落到一旁的闹钟上。

 

凌晨两点过五分。那家伙应该下飞机了。

 

脑补着魔术师惊讶的表情，他的嘴角勾起一个不易察觉的微笑。工藤伸了个懒腰，揉着眉心慢悠悠地走出书房。

 

 

 

*

黑羽出国已经挺久了。

 

一切纷乱结束后，黑羽如愿以偿地成为了职业魔术师。大学期间他便已经在日本名声大振，长假期间更是陆陆续续地在国内开起了巡演。从职业魔术师首秀的一鸣惊人，引起魔术界的轰动，一步一步往上走，如今早已是国际知名的魔术师。

 

今年的全球巡演黑羽定下的路线与当年黑羽盗一的巡演路线相同。是最崇高的敬意，也是最深沉的怀缅。“献给我的父母、爷爷、爱人、所有我爱的人与爱我的人。”每场表演落幕时，他总是深鞠一躬，对着全世界这么宣告。

 

但再成功的事业也难免有局限。这些年来，工作总是忙忙碌碌，夜以继日的各种创新设计、排练、表演填满了黑羽大部分的生活，他时常觉得陪在工藤身边的时间愈发少了。不知要间隔多久，才能在目的地过分遥远而时间却隔得那么近的两次航班之间偷得些许闲暇，于清冷的月色中交换一个热烈的亲吻。

 

但工藤总说没事。“反正都在一起这么多年了。”还是少年模样的工藤这么说着，笑容浅浅，“你别自责，我不也是一样，老是撞上案子。”

 

工藤还在以小孩身体念小学那会儿，兴许是之前的生活过于紧绷，命运安抚似的，在剩余的小学生活中他倒是不像之前那么容易偶遇案件了。而那时黑羽也不像现在这么忙，两人倒是经常腻在一起。

 

但从初中开始，他又莫名其妙地恢复了案件体质。难得黑羽不用工作时两人出去约会却总是会被案件打断，比如餐厅服务生被人勒死在反锁的卫生间里，鬼屋里血淋淋的尸体是真实惨案，电影院清洁工在黑暗中拿着拖把拖地可走到光亮处却发现拖把头竟是长发女人头……曾经鲜活的生命如今冰冷地呈现在人前，岂容忽视？

 

每每如此，黑羽总在不远处注视着小侦探一脸凝重地摩挲着下颔思索，踱步观察，于细枝末节中发掘出案件真相。魔术师偶尔会上前帮忙，但大多数时候放任侦探独立思考。他总爱看侦探沉默思考时抿着唇清冷的面容，以及在脑中理清真相的瞬间亮起的眼眸，明明还是少年身体，却在案件最终落幕时露出属于成年人灵魂的遍历人性凉薄的落寞的神情。那时黑羽会上前揉乱工藤梳得整整齐齐的头发，惹来侦探不满的斜睨，但眉眼间终于重新染上了笑意。

 

黑羽今年的全球巡演从刚褪去冬寒的三月开始，辗转各大洲各国各地，行程紧凑，如今已经三个多月没回过日本了。巡演的终点自然是日本，目前已进行到倒数第二站，法国巴黎，也是当年黑羽盗一与黑羽千影的邂逅地。

 

黑羽出国期间，他和工藤尽量做到每天一个例行电话。工藤不怎么主动打电话过去给黑羽，一般都是等黑羽下了工作回到酒店后打给他。当然不是什么课业繁重的原因，智商过于常人且从某种意义上来说年龄也是大于同龄人的侦探君自然是不会为这种事所困。

 

原因在于黑羽。

 

设计、排练、演出……黑羽总是在工作着，况且还隔着时差。早些年的时候工藤也会暗自思忖要是黑羽不那么忙就好了，但瞬间他便为有这种想法而自责。他一直知道的，从怪盗基德时期就知道，黑羽快斗的梦想是成为全世界最好的魔术师，而黑羽在那些沉重的黑暗过往终于翻篇之后终于得以为实现梦想而拼搏，那么自己又怎么能成为他的后顾之忧呢？

 

黑羽回到酒店后，倘若两边时间对得上的话，他便会拨个视频电话给工藤。不过，经常是回到酒店后还有许多资料要加班加点地看，但也不碍事。他们总是开着视频把手机架在桌上，之后便做自己的事，偶尔搭几句话。用眼累了揉着睛明穴时，一抬头便能看到对方专注的模样，眼帘低垂，嘴唇无意识地微张，也不知是谁在诱惑谁。虽然安静，但个中温馨甜蜜或许只有他们自己能体会到吧。

 

有时工藤离开书房时也没关视频，拿起手机边走边聊。黑羽看着视频里工藤从下往上的典型直男拍摄视角不禁失笑，但怎样都好看。孩童往青少年转变的过程缓慢但日益明显，略带婴儿肥的下颔肉肉的弧度渐渐变得棱角分明起来，黑羽偶尔亲上去觉得有些硌人，总想着把自家小侦探喂胖些。

 

黑羽有时也不知工藤的一些举动究竟是故意的还是只是无心之举。

 

工藤没什么事要做的时候就会和他聊天，可从书房回卧室时聊了会儿却突然把手机架在床头柜上说太迟了要去洗澡，结果也不关视频，就那么开着，留下黑羽一脸懵逼地听着那头浴室里传来的水声独自心猿意马。仍是纤细少年模样的侦探毫不在意地围着浴巾热气腾腾地从浴室里出来，惹得只能看不能摸的黑羽口干舌燥。裹着睡袍的工藤侧卧在床上单手撑着脑袋，调整床头柜上架着的手机的视频角度，抬眼拿沐浴后仍蒙着些水汽的湿润眼眸无辜地看着黑羽。

 

“我说你啊……”黑羽认命地叹了口气，“故意诱惑我是吧？”

 

工藤饶有兴趣地挑眉，“你猜？”

 

黑羽看他那样于是起了调戏的心思，忽然凑近屏幕，含着笑开口：“那小新ちゃん想摸摸我的下边感受一下有多热吗？”

 

靠！……工藤飞快地起身关掉视频，拿手背拍了拍自己发烫的脸颊。“バーロー……”

 

而往往时差作祟，时常是这边黑羽刚下工作，那边日本却已是凌晨。为了避免自家侦探嘴上虽不说但实际却一直在等自己，黑羽和工藤约了个上床睡觉的时间，日本时间过23时后，黑羽就不打电话了，传条晚安简讯以报平安，顺便自言自语地讲讲今天见闻轶事，他知道侦探醒来便会看到。嘛，嘴上说着嫌弃，表情却一定是忍俊不禁，这不就是自家侦探嘛。

 

现在距倒数第二站表演还有两天，日本时间已过凌晨一点，黑羽惯例发了个“晚安♡”的简讯过去后却立即显示已读，随之屏幕上就显示着“新ちゃん来电”。不过不是视频电话。

 

“过两天就是演出了吧？”工藤漫不经心似的问。

 

“嗯、嗯呐。”黑羽有点摸不着头脑，他记得昨天给侦探讲过了，他也不觉得侦探会记不住，是……有什么别的事吗？

 

电话那头安静了许久，静悄悄的，黑羽只能听见凝滞的空气中工藤浅浅的呼吸声。

 

“唔……我……”工藤吞吞吐吐地开口，却没有了后续。

 

黑羽不由地有点担心，“怎么啦，新一？”

 

又是一阵长久的沉默。

 

“新一？”

 

“……有点想你了。”

 

“诶？”

 

沉默了那么久，结果劈头盖脸就是这么一句，黑羽有些愣怔。恍如心底最柔软的地方被蜻蜓点水般地一吻，轻如鸿羽，却热烫如熔岩。

 

小侦探脸皮薄，很少主动诉说想念，大多数时候都是被自己诱哄着才磨出一个蚊子般声音的“想”。

 

啊、好想狠狠抱住小侦探啊……

 

可他们远隔万水千山。

 

“新一，”黑羽无声地叹了口气，“等我。”

 

“嗯。”侦探君舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“晚安。”挂断电话，唇角勾起一个促狭的弧度。

 

通话结束后黑羽片刻不停地拨通寺井的电话。

 

“爷爷，能帮我改签一下机票吗？……嗯……演出结束后最早的那班……不用不用，你们还是按原定的时间回去，庆功宴之后再补给大家……唔，我想他了。”

 

 

 

*

黑羽进门的时候工藤刚煎好两个荷包蛋，正把面下进锅里。

 

“你回来啦。”工藤丝毫没有回头，继续和锅里的面作斗争。

 

黑羽心疼了坐最早的班机回来却连个惊喜的回眸都没收到的自己一秒，然后语重心长地开口：“我说你啊，这么晚了吃夜宵对胃不好……”

 

“我饿了。”工藤总算是回头了，于是黑羽收获了妥妥的白眼一枚。

 

“……行。”觉得自己这么回答太怂的黑羽小声咕哝了一句，“名侦探明明根本不用熬夜学习什么的吧，而且明天还是周末……”工藤再度回眸奉上眼刀。

 

结果最后坐到餐桌前的时候那碗蛋包面却摆在了黑羽面前，工藤跟前只放着卧着一个煎蛋的小盘子。

 

“我其实也不是很饿啦……”黑羽说着就想把碗推往对面。

 

工藤面无表情地盯着黑羽，魔术师瞬间怂掉，止住动作。

 

“我不饿。”

 

“哈？”黑羽难以置信地睁大眼睛，“那刚才说饿的人是谁？”

 

“你到底吃不吃？”工藤懒得回答这个问题，斜睨了他一眼。

 

“吃吃吃吃吃——！”

 

刚下表演就赶去机场飞回来怎么可能不饿。工藤不着痕迹地笑了一下，支棱着下巴注视着一脸满足地吃着爱心（黑羽语）宵夜的前怪盗先生。“我没煮太多，夜宵吃太多不好，稍微垫一下就行。”

 

“话说你怎么知道我今晚回来呀，” 黑羽后知后觉地发问，“我记得我没说？” 

 

工藤沉默。

 

“还做爱心宵夜？”

 

“没有。”工藤迅速否认，“我饿了。”

 

“？？？”这位侦探你有事吗？一碗面吃得已经见底的黑羽在心里摔筷子。

 

“寺井爷爷说你改签了今晚的飞机。”

 

“啊、爷爷怎么能出卖我呢！还想着给你个惊喜来着，爱的早餐什么的……”黑羽不爽地噘嘴。

 

十年如一日的孩子气呀，怪盗先生。工藤这么想着，忍着笑开口：“没有哦， 是我拜托博士随便找了个理由问的，爷爷应该没想那么多吧。”

 

工藤看着因计划泡汤而撇嘴的黑羽，感觉自己对面坐着一只耷拉着脑袋的大型犬，心里暖融融的。偶尔也会想起九年前那会儿，两个奄奄一息从死亡线上走了一遭的人躺在病床上，转过缠满纱布的脑袋，在秋日微凉的晨光里相视一笑。一晃这么多年就过去了，那时候真是没想到现在会过上这么安谧舒适的日子，家人无恙，爱人相伴。

 

思绪至此，工藤不禁轻笑出声。这家伙怕是又是太忙忘了自己的生日吧。

 

“快斗，生日快乐。”

 

黑羽一脸懵地含着筷子抬起头，眼睛无辜地睁得大大的。未免太可爱了，工藤在心里叹了口气，不由地思索，这家伙真的27岁了吗？

 

“谢——”

 

“洗碗去——”工藤起身，“我去洗澡。”

 

“喂喂喂，什么啊，刚说完生日快乐就赶我去洗碗！？？”连声谢谢都没说完就被打断的黑羽对于今晚的种种都感到难以言说的古怪。

 

已经转身走出好几步的工藤回头乜了他一眼，“所以你洗不洗？”

 

“洗洗洗——我洗！诶、不是，你都不早点洗澡的吗！？一身湿气的睡觉多不好！”

 

“啰嗦，妈妈桑——”

 

 

 

*

温热的水流裹挟着泡沫顺着工藤光裸的身体滑下，一股股打着旋汇入了下水道口。起伏的鼻息掺入了淡淡的茉莉馨香。水温可能还是有些高了，烫得白皙的胴体微微泛红，烫得他胸口里填满了说不清道不明的情愫，只懵懵地知道淌着暖流。

 

蒸腾的水汽中他看不太清置物架上搁着的自己捎进浴室的小玩意儿。

 

工藤低头垂眼看了一眼自己的性器，犹犹豫豫地抬手轻触了一下又很快收回。

 

他无声地叹了口气，又抬眼隔着一片朦胧看着置物架，纤长的睫毛上凝着沐浴中溅上的细小的水珠。

 

在一起快十年了，他和黑羽都没做过那档子事。一开始是七八岁孩童身体就算了，那未免太过分，那副身体也受不了。可后来，他上初中，再到高中，黑羽还是一直秉持着只撩不做点到为止的态度。

 

其实无所谓的，反正实际上他早就成年那么久了，但谁知道黑羽在这种事上居然意外的是个遵纪守法的好公民呢。工藤主动的次数不多，但偶尔瞎撩过火的时候黑羽竟也能硬生生地忍住。虽然他们除了最后一步什么都做过了，但总体的次数依旧寥寥，也不知黑羽是真遵纪守法还是有所顾忌。

 

他也不是没听过黑羽自渎时含糊的低吼。清早半睡半醒间往身旁摸一把却只扯了满手空气，那会儿往往能听到黑羽在浴室里喑哑地低喃着他的名字，晨起时过分低沉有磁性的声音在沐浴的水声中模模糊糊。

 

黑羽真的是绝世好男友了吧。秉持着只撩、少摸、不做的作风，面对外表稚嫩的恋人的诱惑绝不逾越雷池半步，工作再忙也总是尽快回家，也没见他去过多少应酬。说到应酬……他曾听园子说起，有次她在酒宴上远远地望见黑羽，国际知名魔术师的身份、年轻、帅气、多金、表面上的单身，自然少不了名媛淑女时不时地过来敬酒搭讪，可他总保持着安全距离，以一张完美无缺的扑克脸恰如其分地推拒所有的邀请。

 

那家伙……真的忍得住吗？

 

交往且同居这么多年的爱人，一次都不做，他真的不介意吗？

 

但那家伙说过高三的吧……虽然跳级了所以高三还没成年，但是可以试一试的吧？说不准他愿意呢？

 

什么啊……这样子搞得像自己有多欲求不满一样……但是想和爱人做这种事，也无可厚非吧。而且时间真的过去很久了……

 

工藤揉了揉太阳穴，关掉莲蓬头的开关，抬腿朝置物架走去。

 

唔、先是灌肠……

 

他拿起裹在浴巾里捎进浴室的前些天购置的简易灌肠器和医用灌肠液，蹙额略微思考了一会儿，索性跪坐在铺满瓷砖的地上。虽被热水冲洗了这么久，却还是带着低于体温的凉意，工藤哆嗦了一下。

 

工藤右手稳着灌肠器探在身后，微凉的液体汩汩涌入后穴，晃荡着，恍如置身一叶飘摇的扁舟，浮浮沉沉。空着的左手攥起，死死抵着地面，指节发白。

 

“哈……”

 

工藤紧紧闭着眼，脊背弓起，身体微微颤抖。哪怕查了再多资料，真正做起这种事来果然还是觉得很是羞耻。许久，他把手里的东西扔到一旁。扶着身侧湿滑的墙面，气息不稳地站起身来，腿间有透明的液体缓缓滑下。跪得或许太重了，膝盖还有些发疼。

 

工藤平复了一会儿呼吸，伸手拿起润滑剂，想了想又放下。礼物……还是要自己拆比较好……吧？他这么寻思着，回身再次打开了莲蓬头的开关。

 

 

 

*

黑羽坐在床沿上百无聊赖地把玩着一副扑克牌，琢磨着小侦探怎么洗了这么久的澡，结果下一秒就见人推开浴室的门走出来。周身热气腾腾，赤裸着上身，浴巾松松垮垮地堪堪围着下半身，趿拉着拖鞋。

 

黑羽不知所措地揉揉鼻子，心虚地移开了目光。

 

工藤拉开衣柜，倒是没先拿自己的睡衣，而是匆匆拿了条浴巾塞进黑羽怀里。“抓紧时间洗澡去。”语速极快，黑羽差点没听清。

 

“喔、喔——好的！”不太敢看侦探诱人肉体的黑羽抱着浴巾冲进了浴室。

 

结果黑羽洗完澡却发现工藤居然只塞了条浴巾给他……别说没有睡衣睡裤了，连内裤都没有。黑羽扶额，想着侦探可能太困了或者着急所以忘了，认命地拿浴巾裹起下半身，拖曳着脚步踱出浴室。

 

黑羽洗完澡出来的时候，工藤正裹着睡袍靠在床上看书。

 

「有的人的面孔会欺骗人，有的人的作风会引诱你犯错误。*」

 

工藤失笑，这不就是前怪盗基德·现魔术师黑羽快斗先生嘛。月色下立于高楼之上千张面孔随意切换的白衣怪盗，朔风中扬起同样凛冽的微笑。灯光下伫于华丽舞台上风度翩翩花样繁出的大魔术师，台下男女老少无不为其倾倒。嘛，虽然不想承认，但自己不也是如此吗？

 

拎着睡衣的黑羽凑过来问：“看什么书呢？又是福尔摩斯？”

 

“不，”工藤抬眼，眸中盛着万千细碎星光，“亚森·罗宾。”然后啪地合上书搁到一旁的床头柜上。

 

自己不也是如此吗？被这家伙的面孔引诱着，兴致勃勃地实施算得上勾引的计划……他可不希望自己铩羽而归。

 

“睡衣扔掉。”强硬的命令的语气。

 

“诶？”虽不知所以然，但既然侦探这么说了，黑羽便乖乖地把睡衣搁到床尾。

 

工藤迅速起身拽过毫无防备的黑羽的胳膊，拉扯着他摔到床上，等黑羽回过神来，自己围着的浴巾已然松开，而工藤正赤身裸体地跨坐在他的身上，胯部相贴。

 

工藤漫不经心地开口：“宵夜都进了你的肚子，不过快到早上了，我有点想吃早餐了。”

 

“诶、那我去做早餐。”黑羽说着就要推开跨坐在自己身上的工藤起身，却被他按着肩膀硬是摁回了床上，动弹不得。

 

“喂！你给我躺好！”

 

工藤臀部往下轻巧地一滑，俯身含住了黑羽的阴茎。敏感的性器一下子被湿热的口腔包裹着，黑羽大脑一片空白。工藤含着他的龟头，左手搭在他的腹肌上，右手轻巧地握着阴茎的柱体撸着，不多时他就硬了起来。

 

大脑持续宕机的黑羽含混不清地扭动了几下身体：“新一，别……”

 

“闭嘴！”工藤恶劣地拿门牙轻蹭了几下龟头，激得黑羽呻吟出声。“还有，别乱动！”

 

工藤松手开始自下往上缓慢地舔舐着青筋遒劲的柱体，红润的舌头又湿又软，黑羽感觉自己恍如置身一片温柔乡。偶尔来几个深喉，工藤尽力克制着生理性的干呕反应，但是……太大太深了，硬挺的粗大刺激得他眼角泛起泪花，喉咙骤然收缩，黑羽被突然紧致的火热包覆弄得有些受不了，这和自己撸是完全不一样的感受。

 

工藤含着黑羽的勃起一脸调笑地抬眼望他，眼尾染着淡红，蓝眸蒙着雾气……然后吐出阴茎，伸出舌头逗弄似的舔舐起来，缓缓地，自下往上，复又从上往下，来来回回，反反复复。舌头离开收回时牵起透明的丝线，而舌头的主人还在无辜地眨着眼。

 

操……名侦探这样未免太色气了吧……黑羽迷迷糊糊地想着，下身又硬了几分。

 

工藤趁其不备，指甲虚虚刮蹭过马眼，然后恶劣地吸吮起来。

 

吞下，吐出，深喉，吸吮。湿热，滑腻，紧致，包覆。

 

会阴处的肌肉不受控制地抽搐起来，黑羽无法呼吸，浑身的血液似乎都在加速往身下涌去。浓稠的白浊喷射而出，恍惚间黑羽想起前些年和工藤坐云霄飞车时忽然坠落的失重感，仿佛置身云端，又恍若沉入深海。

 

黑羽费力地抬眼，却见工藤覆着薄汗的喉结上下滚动了一下。

 

“啧，味道不怎么样，但当个餐前小菜还是绰绰有余的。”工藤挑了挑眉，电影慢放似的一帧一帧地伸舌从右侧嘴角勾滑到左侧。

 

“新一……”

 

趁着黑羽还有点恍惚地处于不应期，工藤保持着跨坐的姿势探身拉开床头柜抽屉，胡乱地摸了一把。

 

黑羽被他探身时下身紧贴磨动的动作蹭得有些受不了，抬手想箍住工藤却被强硬地拍了回去。工藤不由分说地把从抽屉里摸出来的润滑剂塞进一脸懵的黑羽手里。

 

黑羽大脑完全无法思考，抬眼却见工藤嘴里叼着安全套外包装的锯齿边，眼眸含笑俯视着他。故意要给黑羽看清楚慢动作似的，他抬手拿双指夹着外包装另一侧，慢悠悠地用牙齿咬着沿锯齿边一点一点撕开。随意地偏过头吐掉撕下来的部分，工藤双指从包装的开口中夹出安全套，在手上掂量着，摩挲了两下，沾了一手滑腻，然后缓缓开口：

 

“做吗，怪盗先生？”

 

操——！这谁顶得住啊！

 

黑羽猛地暴起，翻身把工藤压在身下。毛茸茸的脑袋埋进身下人覆着薄汗的肩颈，狠狠啃了一口，留下一朵绯色的花痕。

 

黑羽闷闷地开口：“新一，你这样乱来我真的会忍不住……”之后却没了动静。

 

“据说，性快感有助于提高学习能力诶，我现在可是关键的高三时期呢，魔术师先生，真的不做吗？”

 

然后是长久的沉寂。久得工藤都觉得有些冷了，他忍不住抬手推了推黑羽的肩膀，顺便挺动下身蹭了蹭，赤裸裸的性暗示。却万万没想到黑羽一把推开他就跌跌撞撞地跑进浴室，砰地关上门。留下撞上床头脑袋发疼、浑身赤裸双腿大张躺在床上等着挨操的工藤茫然不知所措。

 

 

 

*

过了很久，黑羽才从浴室里出来。别过脸不看工藤，迅速穿好衣服。完成这一切后他才转头去看自家爱人，却见侦探已经重新裹好睡袍，盘腿坐在床上撇嘴瞪着他。

 

工藤义愤填膺：“你不是说等我高三吗？”

 

黑羽一时语噎：“……我哪知道你会跳级啊！”

 

国际知名魔术师黑羽快斗先生对人生感到了一丝微妙的绝望感，只得叹了口气认命地爬上床，双手扳过侦探瘦削的肩膀。

 

“新一是成年了没错，但是，”前怪盗狡黠地眨了眨眼，“柯南君还没有喔。”

 

工藤眨巴着眼睛，不由地琢磨起来。眼前这个人，这么多年看着自己从工藤新一变成江户川柯南然后以这个身份再度长大，心里到底会在想些什么呢？他们十七岁的时候于江古田钟楼的晚风中初遇，底下是熙熙攘攘喧闹的人群。而在几个月之后在杯户酒店的天台上再度相遇，背景是七岁孩童放起的焰火，和染红夜空边缘的满城灯火。兜兜转转十年光阴从指缝中流逝而过，他们的灵魂历尽人性善恶的洗刷，黑羽已经二十七岁，而自己还是十七岁的模样。有一天他们都会皓首苍颜，他们的灵魂相贴，肉体却隔着十年的光阴，但究竟是正常年龄的身躯先逝去，还是偷得十年光阴的躯壳承载不了时光逆流的重量而先飘零……

 

工藤思绪纷飞，被黑羽不满的深吻拉扯了回来。“这种时候你怎么还在走神啊？”

 

“快斗，”工藤懵懵地问，“你……对我没有需求吗？”

 

“怎么可能没有啊？”黑羽又舔了一下工藤的嘴角。

 

工藤顿了顿，“不能满足你，我很抱——”

 

“歉”字还未说出口，黑羽便探身以吻封缄。

 

唇舌交缠了许久，终于分开。“嘛，新一，爱人不一定要做这种事的。而且等你成年很快的，我没有觉得难熬。虽然这么说可能不太对，但错过了你生命中的前十七年，我很高兴命运能让我再度拥有你七岁以后的全部时间。”

 

工藤歪头，“那这么久……你都不想要吗？”

 

“哇——你怎么还在纠结这个，没有关系的啦，我又不是那种欲求不满的人……”魔术师话音未落便收获了侦探的一枚眼刀，仿佛在控诉黑羽的言下之意是吐槽工藤欲求不满。天地良心，他可真没有这层意思。

 

工藤义正言辞：“你干的犯法的事还少吗？”

 

黑羽委屈巴巴：“这不一样嘛……”

 

“哪里不一样了？”

 

“唔……”黑羽凑近舔舐了下工藤的耳垂，“因为和你有关。”

 

湿热的吐息染红了侦探的耳廓。他不再辩驳了。

 

既然这家伙都这么说了…… 

 

那就……明年继续实施色诱大计吧？

 

 

 

*

“快斗，你刚才不是说我走神吗？我那会儿忽然想起我们的初遇，还有，在想我们两个最后会是谁先死……我们的身体终究是隔着十年。但就连灰原也不知道变小究竟会有什么副作用，时光倒流一定需要付出代价的。我不怕死，但……”

 

但我真的很怕死。我不愿让你一个人，独留世间承受孤独与寂寥。

 

“没有关系的，新一。虽然我年纪比较大，但我其实不想比你先死呢。”黑羽轻笑，清澈的蓝眸望进工藤的眼里，盛着满湖柔软的深情，“我可不能让名侦探那么孤独。”

 

那些形单影只踽踽独行的日子，万千茕茕，我一人担就好。

 

工藤心头微漾，黑羽却忽地转了个话题：

 

“啊……今晚月色真美。” 

 

“バーロー”工藤翻了个白眼，“今天是阴天。”

 

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> *三个「」里的句子摘自《亚森·罗宾探案集》。
> 
> 最初其实脑子里只有“黑羽进门的时候工藤刚煎好两个荷包蛋”这句话，但不知道为什么从莫名其妙地从宵夜变成了类似生贺的东西又在刹车后走向了奇奇怪怪的发展……全文语无伦次毫无逻辑，尤其是结尾奇奇怪怪的……有时间一定会重修（土下座、


End file.
